The Twisted life of Fairy Academy Students
by Ly-Jane
Summary: On the school there are a three very popular students and they are.Lucy a very cheerful and friendly girl,Natsu a popular skater boy,Gray the school heartrob and also the shools palyboy,now would you beleive that the three of them are siblings?
1. the three popular students

**A new story hope you like it actually this thing suddenly appear on my head when I woke up but you know I really have a weird dream very,very weird…want to know?, here it it…I was sleeping then I coudnt feel anything or sense the person on the down side of the bed. Well Im sleeping on a double deck. My dream was a bout I'm a SON not a daughter of LUCY AND GRAY! XD then on my mind I said I coudnt feel the cold that coming out of Grays body to make Lucy comfortable while me…..then I snap as I remember I touch my hair only to feel that it was spiky then I woke up. I hold my hair to check and then it was back to normal. Aahahaha my dream was weird,ne? XD…..  
Oh enjoy the my new story**

* * *

Only thirty minutes is left before class and there three are different areas on school where boys and girls gather.

On the school grounds girls are squeling and boys are cheering, want to know why?. It's all because of a boy that are skating like his one with the wind "Natsu!" you could hear the boys name on his fangirls "Go Natsu!" shout the boys as they cheer for the boy. The boy only wave to them and give them his signature toothy grin.

* * *

One of the classroom on first year , many boys are trying to get the chance to see the beautiful new student on first year. She has blonde hair, chocolate eyes, her hair was tie on the side way. The girl was talking with her other friends laughing and smiling. Outside the room where the boys from other section and other years are saying "Let me see her too", "Getout of the way" that's what you could hear from the outside of the room.

* * *

On the hallway of the school you could sense very bright atmosphere there. A guy with a jet black hair and midnight eyes are walking. Every girls that she walk pass by all fainted. While he was walking his wearing his killing smile and waving at the girls, then he saw a girl with blue ocean hair looking at him, he walk closer and pin her on the wall while the other girls gasp and saying "We want that too!"

"My name is Gray and I would be gladly to know if what is the name of the beautiful lady infront of me?"Gray ask but if you know him better his tone was like the one that pulling you to not to not answer his question

"J-juvia L-locksar,"the girl name Juvia said hanging down her head while blushing, her face was like redder than a tomato, if that was possible

"well what a beautiful name, it suited for a very beautiful young lady,"Gray said as he let go of Juvia from the pinning. He started to walk away while Juvia was staring at him, then he turn around once more

"See you later Juvia,"Gray said with a wink plus with a flying kiss and Juvia faint because of that. Gray walk out of the hallway through his his classroom chuckling

* * *

**Do you like it,hate it or what? And I know I put many GruVia scene in here well I cant think of anything for the others…so say should I delete it?, continue it? Or what?. Tell me please I want to know oh about the pairings you would found out on later chapters if I would continue but I guess for those who are a mind reader you would know who are going to be the pairings….**

**Review so you could tell me what you want to say**


	2. Who's the caller?

The bell already rang and all of the students are on there rooms where they were waiting for there teacher to come. Natsu was grinning cutely at all the girl looking at him, well actually he really doesn't know why there like that, he just go with the flow. Because his densenes that's why he didn't know. Lucy was chatting with Levy about the new books Levy buy. Gray was looking at the whole class, well especially on his fan girls, giving them wink, a killing smile and everything that actually make you fall for him. After some minutes of, chatting, waving, smiling and of course flirting of the three, the teacher enter the room and look like drank? well she's swaying like she would fall when she enter the room. Then when she reach the front desk she immediately slam her head on the table and the whole class are of course surprise at what happened to her. The student that was near the front desk was brave enough to ask the drank woman.

"Umm… miss.. I mean ms..-" the person that suppose to ask the teacher cut off when she suddenly raise her head and shout

"Cana Alberona, that's my name… ," She shout after that she look around the classroom like thinking deepley., the students gulp every time her eyes fall in them .

"Study by yourself… and just don't disturb-… *snore*" Cana didn't get to finish her sentence because she already fall asleep and the students just sweat drop at this.

"Well I don't have a thing to do," Gray said thinking on thing's like cutting class, hanging out with his friends or hooking u with some random girls there. Lucy took out a small book and began reading it, even though she's beautiful and all she's still a bookworm that's why sometimes Gray tease her that maybe someday she might became a worm like the game that Lucy always play on her laptop the Bookworm Adventure's. Natsu then stood u on his chair but the teacher still didn't wake up at the sound of Natsus's chair fall off.

"Yosh! The teacher said self study then I'm going on my very own self study!" Natsu said run off to the door grabbing his skate board. The whole class heard Natsu's footstep's and then after some minute's a beaten Natsu with a big black eye walk back on the class and still holding his skate board. Well I think he wont elet go of it even if he die.

"Gosh Natsu-kun what happened to you?" Ask one of the girls curious

"Whowever did that how there, she/he hurt you?" Then his worried fan girls run into natsu but before they could a red haired girl appear behind

"I'm the one who is responsible for Natsu being beaten up," then she look around the room to see that all the girls somehow staring at her with a glare "Why got a problem with that?" She ask as she lean on the girls and they all no in a low voice.

"just why in the world Natsu is going to cutting class aren't you teacher already here?" Ask the red haired girl, then all of the student's look at the sleep drunken woman on the table.

Erza face palmed her self as she look at the woman on the table. She stomp her way to the teacher and yelled

"CANA WAIT UP YOU STUPID TEACHER! ONE OF YOUR STUDENT'S TRY TO CUT CLASS!" Erza shout out on the top of her lungs. Cana raise her head sleepily and smile at Erza like nothing happen at all.

"Yo ,Erza," Cana said as she raise her hand a little and slump her head on the table again

"Hey wake up at least try to awake until your time is over," Erza said

"oh.. now your lecturing me? Your just a student and I'm a teacher remember that Erza," Cana said as she wave a one finger in front of Erza's face. Erza get's angry and grab her wrist and glare at her hard

"Cana I'm trying to talk to you calmly but you're driving me over the edge, NOW GET YOURSELF UP AND TEACH YOUR STUDENTS," Erza yelled once again

"tsk you stupid," Cana said as she take her cell phone out of her pant's pocket and started dialing a number, Erza watch confusingly at to what in the world Cana is doing, well she know she is dialing or trying to call someone but who is it and why in this kind of situation.

"Hello?" Cana said as she heard the person answer her call

"_Oh hi Cana why did you call on a time like this?" _Ask the person that Cana is talking into. Erza heard the voice of the receiver of the call and froze, that voice she can't be wrong that's him….

**Yeah it's short, ne? well I just feel like cutting it in there….. hope you like it and sorry for the wrong grammar's, spelling and anything that you saw wrong because I don't really check it… I'm just to tired to check it.. though maybe sometime when I got the time**


End file.
